Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic erasing head employing a static magnetic field and being suitable for use in a magnetic recording apparatus to erase signals so that a new magnetic record may be made thereon. The invention particularly involves the disposition of means for creating static magnetic fields of different polarity with relation to the width of the tape.